ironkingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Storm Knights
Storm Knights are an elite branch of the Cygnaran Military armed with galvanic weapons and trained to fight in heavy plate armor that insulates them against the lethal currents of the weaponry they wield. Several Storm Knight branches exist with most begining their training as Stormblades. The Storm Knights were founded by Leto Raelthorne during his time as Vinter IV’s warmaster general. Since then, they have earned a reputation as the most elite heavy infantry and cavalry at the service of the Cygnaran crown.Forces of Warmachine: Cygnar Command MK3 History The Storm Knights began in 578 AR, when Lord General Leto Raelthorne appeared at an otherwise poorly attended demonstration of Sebastian Nemo’s experimental storm chambers. The new technology had proven unpopular but Leto saw promise in Nemo’s ideas. The young lord general, already resolved to create a group of soldiers to embody his own ideals and stand by him in the years to come, conceived of a small force of men so well equipped that they could stand in the place of much larger contingents and thereby project great force in battle while risking fewer lives. By Tempen of 579 AR, Nemo delivered two dozen new weapons to a handpicked cadre of Leto’s peers for field testing. The impressive results prompted Nemo to expand production and drew more young nobles to Leto’s banner. This core became the first Stormblades. The scope of this unique force remained small and exclusive at least partly to avoid interference from King Vinter IV. Soon the king became accustomed to the devoted blue-armored knights which accompanied his brother and paid them no further mind.No Quarter #16 The Stormblades were organized into formal companies during the Scharde Invasions of 584-588 AR. Leto fought alongside his knights which created an unbreakable loyalty between Leto and the knights. This bond proved crucial during the the Lion’s Coup. In the days following King Leto’s somber crowning, word spread about the power and bravery of the Storm Knights. Some of these knights even became influential nobles of the Royal Assembly, such as Duke Kielon Ebonhart. The Stormclad was created at King Leto's orders to thank the Storm Knights. Never before had a Cygnaran king commissioned a warjack as thanks to his soldiers, and this impressed warriors throughout the kingdom. Men and women throughout Cygnar’s military clamored for the chance to set aside battleblade, spear, or rifle and take up the fantastic arms of one of Leto’s honored favorites. Some knights such as Duke Kielon Ebonhart even became influential nobles of the Royal Assembly. Under Leto the Storm Knights were expanded with thousands being armed with advanced galvanic weapons. Under the instruction of Sebastian Nemo, smiths and arcane mechaniks across the nation worked countless hours to create the expensive and specialized weaponry and armor required for these soldiers to wield lightning in battle. King Leto divided his surviving 12 companies of Stormblades into three groups. The first and largest, consisting of experienced and hardened soldiers formed the Stormblade corps. The second and smallest group, mostly those recovering from injuries too grievous to allow continued combat service, went to Fort Falk to train the next generation of storm soldiers and help develop their weapons. The last group contained only soldiers who volunteered to forgo future battlefield glory and become the officers of the first Stormguard units. These men and women took responsibility for the security of Castle Raelthorn and King Leto’s person. References Category:Cygnar